Beyond
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Depuis ma naissance, je possède un don étrange. Celui de percevoir des choses que personne d'autre avant moi n'a jamais réussis à voir, tout se mélange dans ma tête, Il faut que je me rappelle, je dois me rappeler qui je suis vraiment. Si je dois vous raconter mon histoire, alors autant commencer par là. BTS x KNB cross-over


Résumé : Depuis ma naissance, je possède un don étrange. Celui de percevoir des choses que personne d'autre avant moi n'a jamais réussis à voir. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, les images, les sons et même les odeurs. Il faut que je me rappelle, que je remette de l'ordre dans tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, je dois me rappeler qui je suis vraiment. Si je dois vous raconter mon histoire, alors autant commencer par là.

Disclamers : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne sont pas à moi,et encore moins l'histoire originale de Beyond.

NDA : Pour commencer je tiens à préciser que si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire de Beyond vous devez alors savoir à quel point elle est prenante et émouvante.

C'est en finissant de regarder ma sœur y jouer que l'idée de ce cross-over à germé dans ma tête. J'espère pouvoir vous faire moi aussi voyager en écrivant cette fiction.

* * *

Chapitre – 1 : Un garçon étrange

Un bruit sourd résonnait continuellement dans l'enceinte du petit bâtiment, pourtant l'intérieur était terriblement plat, le silence seulement perturbé par les rares bruits de claviers d'agents encore en train d'écrire des rapports de la journée et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge murale.

Dehors la pluie s'abattait avec force sur le toit de l'office, le bruit du tonnerre résonant de concert avec le vent dans la vallée. Les éclairs lointains éclairant le vaste et sombre ciel nuageux.

L'ampoule faiblissante de la lampe de bureau eu un grésillement en accord hasardeux avec le soupir d'un homme en uniforme avoisinant la quarantaine, portant un joli badge doré et lustré sur le haut de sa chemise.

 **\- Je vous ai trouvé tout seul au bord de la route, au milieu de nul part …** commença l'homme en bougeant ses mains pour appuyer ses propos.

 **\- …**

 **\- Vous avez eu un accident ?**

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

 _« Un accident ? » ..._

Une tempête orageuse secouait les arbres et rendait le sol boueux plus glissant que jamais.

Une lumière artificielle et aveuglante perçant au travers du torrent de pluie.

Aucun bruit, juste une respiration saccadée et paniquée.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

Le shérif posa ses coudes et ses avant bras sur la table et fixa le jeune homme face à lui.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on a essayé de s'en prendre à vous ?**

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

 _« s'en prendre à moi ? »_

Une silhouette dévalant une pente boueuse entre les arbres à une allure précipitée.

Poursuivie de coups de feu et d'aboiements plus hargneux les uns que les autres.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

L'agent se leva de sa chaise qui grinça et marcha d'un pas lent en direction de la personne au cheveux rasé face à lui.

 **\- Un nom par exemple ?** Dit-il en pointant la personne toujours muette, **Quelqu'un à contacter ?**

Il finit de faire le tour de son bureau encombré par quelques paperasses, un vieil ordinateur et une lampe.

 **\- Vous devez avoir de la famille …** spécula-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du meuble. **Des amis … Quelqu'un qui pourrait me dire qui vous êtes ?**

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

 _« des amis ? » ..._

Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année, un vieux bonnet beige couvrant ses mèches de cheveux vertes. Ses yeux émeraudes filtrant leur inquiétude par delà les verres des lunettes de son propriétaire.

- **Hé !** dit-il en passant sa main devant lui

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas bavard, hein ?** Constata-t-il avec dépit

Seul le bruit de l'environnement extérieur continuait de répondre à l'officier qui fixait l'autre personne avec instance. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder fixement devant et ceux depuis qu'il était ici, pas un mot, pas un geste.

 **\- Si vous m'aidez pas je peux rien pour vous …**

Un lourd soupir troubla l'ambiance silencieuse et pesante du lieu Alors que le shérif se relevait de son bureau en marmonnant vaguement un « on avance à rien », tandis qu'il faisait deux trois pas, il avança au fond de la pièce puis se dirigea derrière le jeune homme et se stoppa dans son dos.

 **\- C'est une cicatrice ?**

En effet à l'arrière gauche du crâne du muet, on pouvais distinctement voir une une petite balafre de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

 **\- Elle est récente ?**

Continua l'homme en approchant lentement sa main gauche de la dite cicatrice. Avant d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'effleurer le garçon, une tasse de café qui était simplement posé sur le bureau se mit à trembler de plus en plus avant d'être propulsée sans douceur sur le mur adjacent dans un fracas de porcelaine. Le liquide précédemment au fond du contenant se retrouvait à dégouliner sur la peinture jaunâtre du parement. S'arrêtant immédiatement dans son geste l'homme regarda tour à tour la trace de café et la mystérieuse personne toujours assise devant lui.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

Ailleurs, quelque part sur une grande route déserte elle aussi frappée par la pluie qui ne daignait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Une voiture noire noire roulait à vive allure en faisant fit du danger vis à vis de la chaussé rendue glissante par l'eau. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle à quatre roue, sur les sièges arrières du véhicule, un homme brun était au téléphone, sa main crispé sur le petit appareil.

 **\- Vous devez les empêcher d'intervenir ! ils sont complètement dépassés sur ce coup. Dites leur d'attendre que j'arrive.** Ordonna-t-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui en écoutant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Bon sang ! Alors rappelez-les immédiatement, vous m'entendez ?! Vous devez absolument les en empêcher !** Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Absolument pas ravis de la tournure des événements, il raccrocha son portable d'un geste rageur en secouant négativement la tête.

- **Imbéciles, quelle bande d'imbéciles !** Grogna-t-il

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

La dans le bureau du shérif d'où celui-là même était sortit, le jeune homme esquissa son premier mouvement en tournant légèrement sa tête à gauche, levant son regard rubis en l'air, fixant le vide.

 **\- Je sais.** Dit-il simplement, **Ils arrivent.**

Brusquement les portes principales de l'office de police s'ouvrir faisant relever le nez de chaque employé qui travaillait encore. Un groupe d'homme sur-armé débarquant rapidement dans le bâtiment. Celui en étant le chef de ses hommes en uniformes noir et gris munit de gilet pare-balles noir et inscrit au dos « SWAT » , laissa ses yeux gris balayé l'endroit pendant que ses hommes allait se positionner arme en main. Une fois qu'il eu trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait, il avança vers le shérif d'un pas décidé. Ce dernier nageant dans l'incompréhension.

 **\- Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme aux tresses plaquées sur son crâne qui le fixait

 **\- Le garçon que vous avez ramené, ou est-ce qu'il est ?** Le coupa abruptement l'agent du SWAT

L'autre ne l'avait pas menacé mais son regard perçant et menaçant lui enlevait toute envie de protesté ou de chercher à comprendre. Alors il se contenta de lancer un regard en direction de la porte blanche de son bureau au fond de l'office. Le chef de section fit un signe de main et chacune de ses unités se mirent place autour du panneau de bois, l'une d'elle attendit simplement l'ordre de son commandant prête à agir. Resté près du shérif il mit ses doigts devant sa bouche pour lui souffler de se taire et d'aller ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit.

Pas vraiment rassuré l'officier avança tout de même, et lentement il fit tourner le loquet, le bruit caractéristique du déverrouillage se fit entendre et prudemment il la poussa, regardant avec méfiance à l'intérieur de la pièce puis il recula tout aussi doucement comme si le moindre de ses gestes allait faire exploser la salle. Tout les agents restaient immobiles fusils d'assaut braqué au même endroit. Tout était tendu, l'air était comme figé.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

La voiture noire s'arrêta devant le poste de police d'un dérapage sur le parking rendu glissant par la pluie torrentielle, la vitesse du véhicule avant l'arrêt n'aidant pas. La porte arrière gauche s'ouvrit brusquement et l'homme brun en jailli comme si le diable était à ses trousses, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et ralentit en observant l'état de l'office.

La façade avant entièrement recouverte de baie-vitré, était partiellement détruite, toutes les vitres abîmées, des impact de balle ou une entièrement brisée, le sol jonché de bouts de verre et de dossiers. Les bureaux étaient renversés, quelques écrans d'ordinateur encore allumé même percé par une douille, les armoires et autres meubles aussi, comme si un ouragan avait ravagé l'endroit. Tout absolument tout était sans dessus dessous, les plafonniers grésillaient, certains avaient les câbles à nu explosant des décharges dans l'air par moment.

Des corps de membres du SWAT étaient visible ici et là, vivant ou non au milieu des décombres. Seul le shérif était debout, abasourdi au milieu de ce grand désastre, son regard perdu vagabondant sur l'amas de matériel dispersé sur le sol, une incompréhension totale émanait de ce pauvre homme.

La mâchoire du brun se crispa à répétitions au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait l'état des lieux. Il soupira en secouant négativement la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa veste noire laissant apparaître un bandeau multicolore à son poignet.

 **\- Seijuro, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?**


End file.
